Project 87
by Salty Peaches-san
Summary: AU. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Goldie have been trapped inside a government lab ever since they were murdered and became animatronics. But, when a group of mage teens stumble across them, they are able to escape and experience the sensation of being human for the first time in years. But, there is a great evil lurking beyond the horizon. Can they survive themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Project 87**

 **A FNAF Fanfiction**

 **By: Midnighter1203**

 **AN: I know I'm supposed to be writing Chapter 3 of L &S,** **but I have no inspiration for it. Also, it is fucking** **snowing** **outside, and we are still stuck at school.** **?** **So, enjoy this FNAF story!**

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns everything. I own only my ideas. (I wish I owned Goldie)**

*Line Break*

 _The blood... it was everywhere._

 _There was screaming..._

 _Sirens_ _flickering in the distance..._

 _The cuffs clicking around his wrists..._

 _ **What was happening?!**_

Goldie's eyes flew open as he sat up. He blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes to make sure he was really awake. He could never be sure.

Especially after... _That_ _day._

Groaning to himself, Goldie turned to look at the clock on the nightstand. The time read 5:30. Sighing, Goldie turned to the side, stood up, and went to make his bed. _The guards will be coming soon,_ he mentally reminded himself. _Might as well freak them out a little more._ After all, it's not every day an animatronic bear makes a bed.

Oh, did I forget to mention Goldie was an animatronic bear? Oops.

But there he was, endoskeleton, wires, and all. To himself, he thought he looked pretty human, just built out of metal, bolts, and wiring. And with a few odd details sprinkled here and there, like a pair of bear ears and top hat attached to his head, or two _unique_ black eyes with white pupils. But still, he looked human.

However, he had overheard the guards calling him a " shitty rotten bear costume", and telling him to "go back to Chuck E. Cheese, ya fucking rip-off," which had him wonder, _what_ _do they see in place of me?_

As he finished pulling the sheets tight, Goldie's thoughts wandered to the others. _Where exactly are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica,_ _Foxy, and Cupcake? I haven't see them in a_ _while. God, please let my brother and my friends be okay. Especially Foxy. Seeing him after he was released_ _from "Pirate's Cove" was disheartening. Not to mention how many times_ _they bring up..._

…

…

 _...The Bite of '87._

Goldie shook his head dismissively. He shouldn't dwell on the past. Especially now, when he should figure out where the others were. They kept the 6 of them separate, Freddy ending up with Bonnie, Cupcake, and Chica, while Foxy was taken to different rooms before finally put with the rest of them. Goldie was left alone mostly. However, sometimes he could eat and chat with them. But never for long. In fact, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he was able to just be free and move around. He constantly felt like he was on display, never truly free from this hellhole that he was forced to acknowledge as home.

And sometimes he forgot. He forgot who he was, where he was. He forgot his friends, the guards, _everything._ Those were the worst. He would become trapped in this mindlessly numb void, screaming and fighting everything that seemed to grab at him, before somehow freezing up and falling asleep. Later, he would find out that he had blanked out and fell into a seizure. One time, he had nearly destroyed the entire cell. Not to mention nearly biting one of the guards' head off.

But, wasn't that why he was here? To forget the outside world, and to be studied, because he was a freak of nature? A sentient bucket of bolts?

He could sometimes remember glimpses of the past. A restaurant, spic and span. He and his friends singing along to something on a stage. Sometimes it was individuals. Cupcake and Chica covered in flour. Bonnie playing a guitar. Foxy dancing a pirate jig. Freddy playing an arcade game with another boy. Those memories were the closest thing he had to actual happiness, and he treasured each one. There was also one that was very blurry, but he could distinctly remember a man's voice telling him that he was proud of him. His father's voice, perhaps? He couldn't remember the face, just a shadow.

"Hey! You fucking little bastard! Get over here!" Goldie was snapped out of his flashback by one of the guards, Vincent probably, calling him over to the gated window. "Coming!" He yelled, quickly finishing off his neatly made bed, and walking over to the gate for another day of torture. All the while wondering, " _Will we ever be free from this cage?"_

*Line Break*

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, but I promise that this story will be picking up soon. I have a lot of ideas, but currently KH: Light and Shadows is my main priority, with this and other** **stories being posted as fit. Also, updates will be either every Friday or as chapters are finished and beta-read. Hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW! Constructive criticism really helps me out. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Project 87**

 **A FNAF Fanfic**

 **By: Midnighter1203**

 **AN: So, I was originally going to finish L &S Chapter 3, but I am still uninspired. So, here. Have another Project 87 chapter. Also, thanks for the review, luiginaryworker553! You are awesome! **

_Yes Queen! You go Girl! I'm Cheering you on!_

 **Please ignore Sugar, she's nuts.**

 _You're crazy! Fuck you, Midnight!_

 **Yeah, yeah. So, enjoy this very rushed chapter. Also, don't expect a chapter next week, as both of us have midterms. Anyways, favorite and REVIEW, especially if you want to see more of Sugar! Thank you.**

 _Disclaimer: Scot Cawthon owns everything. If we did own FNAF, then we wouldn't be poor as shit! Love You!_

*This line break is brought to you by Midnight stressing out over L&S.*

Goldie walked down the long, cold hallway, a guard at each side. His arms were handcuffed behind his back. _Oh, please don't be the needle test today_ , his subconscious screamed, and Goldie involuntarily shuddered. The needle test, or acupuncture, was extremely painful. It involved sticking needles into pressure points to redirect electricity. To humans, the sensation was quite pleasant. But, to sentient AIs, who essentially ran on electricity, the tests were pure torture. Although, none of the tests were pleasant. Some involved dissection, others had electric drainers, and all of them caused pain to the animatronics being tested upon. It wasn't known what or why the tests were conducted.

As Goldie approached the testing room, he could see long rows of needles being laid out in front of him. _Oh no, it is the needle test! Run away!_ He mentally screamed. As he climbed onto the table, he checked the nameplate of the guard. _Oh, thank god, it's only Jeremy_ , he sighed. Jeremy Fitzgerald was probably the least scary guard, and one of the "nice ones." And by nice, he just wouldn't do a lot against the animatronics.

The other guards unhandcuffed Goldie and strapped him down to the table. He grimaced as they rolled up his sleeves to the previous welds and dents that littered his metal body. Despite being a creature of bolts and screws, he still felt every blow they gave him.

As Jeremy prepared the first needle, and as Goldie gritted his teeth for the very unpleasant sensations, he wondered, _Why do we have to suffer for being alive?_

*This line break is brought to you by Sugar forgetting the lyrics to "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch." *

After the day of torture had ended, Mike Schmidt was preparing to serve the night shift. He walked the halls, checking in on every animatronic. Some, like Bonnie, barely acknowledged him. Freddy, on the other hand, stared pointily at him. Mike hurried away from his room real quick.

As Mike settled into the swivel chair in the security office, he noticed the flickering static on one of the monitors. Frowning, he quickly checked what area the camera was stationed on; The Roof.

"Huh, the rain must've gotten into the camera's circuits." He stated. He quickly opened the maintenance panel and rebooted the specific camera. As he watched the static disappear, he heard something in the distance make a dull thud. Looking around for a second, he quickly refocused on the screen. The static was gone, but there was a faint shadow appearing on the left side of the screen.

Mike nearly gasped, and zoomed in. The shadow was very indistinct, but it was clearly humanoid. Suddenly, it began to move. Mike watched with bated breath as the shadow grew.

Suddenly, a figure popped up right in front of the camera, lunging and screeching furiously! Mike screamed, stumbled backwards, and hit his head on a file cabinet, passing out. If he had still been awake, he would have seen 5 more figures appear, chatting for a bit, before one hit the camera and caused it to crash.

*This line break is brought to you by the movie Elf. **Midnight: I hate that movie**.*

Goldie awoke in the middle of the night to an alarm. The damned thing was flashing red lights and screeching. Goldie groaned, and tried to cover his head with a pillow. But then, he heard the metal door unlock. He sat up quickly, and ran to the doorway. No guards were anywhere close to his cell! He cautiously stepped out, afraid that at any minute, someone would jump him and drag him back within the cell. _What are you doing, idiot?! Run!_ His inner self screamed. Only, instead of ignoring it like usual, this time, Goldie actually listened and began to run down the halls. He had no idea where he was going, but, damn, it felt so good to run free. He turned the corner and began to sprint faster. If he was going to escape, he better do it quick.

 _Wait! What about Freddy and the others? Shouldn't we save them?_ Goldie slid to a stop. Of course, he needed to save his friends! He began to run again, this time trying to remember where exactly the guards had led him to his friends. As he turned this corner, however he was knocked back by someone else running in the opposite direction. Sparks flew, and Goldie landed hard on his back.

"WTF?" The other person said. Goldie opened his eyes to see a black and silver-haired girl with blue eyes staring at him from across the floor. She had on an army jacket covering her grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. On her back, she had a sheath holding 2 silver katanas. But, the strangest things about her were the 2 grey ears on top of her head, and the fluffy tail wrapped around her waist.

She evidently noticed Goldie staring at her ears and tail, for she somehow made them disappear. She stood up, and offered a hand to Goldie. He took it, and she helped him stand up. Then, she started to run off.

Goldie caught her hand before she could get far. "Wait, so you're just going to run off? Without apologizing or introducing yourself?" The girl turned around and yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Yes, I am. I didn't come here to rescue someone. I just came to find something, and judging by the fact that no guards have shown up, my friends probably haven't found it. If you want to leave, the exit's right around the corner, be my guest. But, don't follow me, and hope to God you never see me again. You got that, bear boy?"

Goldie blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what the girl just said, especially with the sirens blaring in his ears. The girl rolled her eyes, and started running in the direction Goldie just came from. However, when she was about 50 feet away, something happened. Goldie felt a tug in his stomach, and suddenly he and the girl were once again face to face.

"What just happened?" The girl said, stunned. She tried running the same way again, only to somehow get pulled straight back to Goldie. She then began to rant at the ceiling "Oh no, nonononono! I am not ending up being bonded to this, this..." She trailed off, unsure of what to call Goldie. Meanwhile, our golden-haired bot boy was now thoroughly confused.

"Bonding? What are you talking about?" He asked her. She turned her attention to him. However, instead of answering his question, she lunged at him, grabbed his wrist and turned it over. On the back of his arm, a gray mark looking like the profile of a wolf had appeared. The girl licked her thumb and began to try and rub it off, muttering under her breath. The mark would not budge. However, Goldie felt something beginning to stir somewhere deep inside him.

"Shit," the girl cussed, giving up. Goldie felt the feeling disappear. The girl flipped over her own arm to find the profile of a gold bear now marked on her skin. In the distance, faint footsteps were heard.

"What does this mean?" Goldie asked the girl.

She sighed, but responded, "It means three different things. One, you're magical. Two, you and I are now stuck with each other. Three, that means..." They both heard the running footsteps growing louder. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have to go!" She then grabbed Goldie's hand, and started running towards the exit. Goldie, completely lost, let her drag him along into the unknown.

 **AN: I have no idea where this chapter went, but I promise that I will explain in the next chapter, in two weeks. I really hoped you enjoyed my rushed Chap. 2. Please favorite and REVIEW if you did, criticism always helps. See you later! Midnight, out.**


	3. Not a Chapter

**Sorry, that this is really brief but I have been super stressed this last 2 months so I will try to finish Project 87 and Light and Shadows next chapters soon!**


End file.
